Avatar Complete
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Riku seeks to gain what was lost. Namine tells him to return to the place it all began... RikuxVentus, mentioning of RikuxRoxas.


**Title:** Avatar Complete  
**Series: **Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** General? Romance, semi-angst  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS! **Uhhhh... IDK.

**DHC:** O_O! OH GOD I BLAME BBS AND THE NEW GAME FOR THIS, I DO. X_x;; So this came from...what do you know, replaying BBS and reading spoilers/watching japanese videos of the new 3DS game. ROXASSSSSSSSSSSS -cries- Oh, and the whole "avatar" thing comes from Advent Children. Go figure.

* * *

"Go to the world in between," Namine told him. "There, you will find what your heart seeks."

Riku had nearly scoffed. What his heart sought? That was impossible. What his heart sought was gone; no longer. Roxas was gone, faded; he was now a pure part of Sora. A figment of his imagination, now.

So why did he find himself listening to her words in some faint hope that she was right. So he went back, back to the place it all began.

Castle Oblivion.

Many memories swam through him as he gazed upon the place. It was not so foreboding now, infact, it held a warm essence to it as he placed his hand upon the door and stepped through.

Now, this place was no longer governed by cards and memory. Now, he could feel it. It was a guardian of memories, a guardian of the heart. A guardian of-

His eyes widened as he entered a room, and there, sitting upon a white, pristine throne, there he sat.

Golden hair, bright blue eyes, a half-smile there on his face.

His mouth opened, shock apparent on his features. "Roxa-"

"No," The other spoke, locks of gold shaking with a toss of their head as they slowly stood from the throne. Slowly, they descended the stairs, and soon, they came face to face with one another.

Riku could only stare in confusion, blinking slowly to try and comprehend the situation. They looked exactly like Roxas, but with a different outfit. The other only smiled again.

"Roxas was my Avatar," The other explained softly.

"He was as much apart of Sora as he was me, and held pieces of my own heart. When he released his hold of existence, he awakened me. I hold all of his memories, his feelings...his desires..." The other looked away, breaking their stare.

"He was part of me, after my heart shattered. He was my spirit that regained form through Sora."

Riku stared at the figure, head tilting slowly. "Then...who are you?"

"Ventus," The other replied with the smallest of grins, one that made Riku's heart squeeze and flutter all at once. "But, call me Ven."

The name suddenly struck a chord within him, and a prior memory flashed through his mind.

"Terra," He finally said quietly. "...He mentioned a Ventus then..."

The others eyes turned sorrowful. "Yes, I know. He chose you as his successor. Just as I chose Sora and Roxas."

Riku looked back at the other, his own gaze, full of remorse. "So...all this time, all my feelings... I was just loving a copy, a shell?"

The other flinched, looking sad. "No..." He spoke. "Roxas was my Avatar in spirit only. He was his own self, had his own heart and feelings. But his heart was made up from both the fragments of mine, and Sora's."

Riku finally nodded. "I see..."

"I asked Namine to send you here, because Roxas had something he wanted me to give you."

Riku stared at Ventus, who smiled sadly, regret and sympathy in his eyes.

Slowly, Ventus held his hands out and in a flash of light, two Keyblades appeared. He held both out to Riku.

Riku's arms were shaking as his fingers caressed along the hilt of the blades before they wrapped around the handles, taking them from Ventus. The weight of them felt light, but power coursed through them and resonated with a glow of light and darkness that was so familiar...

Riku bit his lip. "Roxas..." He murmured under his breath as his eyes closed.

"He has one last gift for you," Ventus spoke.

"What is it...?" Riku asked, letting the Keyblades go and they disappeared in a flash of light.

"...This," The other spoke, stepping forward, grasping Riku lightly by the shoulders, pulling him in and planting his lips upon the older teen's.

Riku nearly pulled away, until he felt Roxas' presence resonate from the other and he almost desperately pulled the other closer to him, as if trying to devour the others spirit into himself. Slowly, Ventus pulled away, but Riku's grip stayed tight to him.

"...Don't leave," Riku whispered.

Ventus gave him a small, melancholic smile. "I'm not going anywhere. My heart is yours, after all."

And finally, Riku smiled back.

He drew the other back in, and there was no resistance. Their lips met once more, and this time, he knew Roxas' whole heart was in it.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **Just...just...oh god, I'm going to hell. -hides from teh mob that's gonna come get her-


End file.
